In the field of elastic therapeutic stockings, a large number of means are developed through the years in order to facilitate putting on these stockings. These developments are shown in a series of Patent Applications, i.e. DE-C-478 051, FR-A-788.477, SE-B-447 539, SE-B-455 566 and WO-A-91/05498. The first document dates back to 1928, while the last is from 1991. This shows that the problem of putting on elastic therapeutic stockings is a long existing one and solutions are still being developed.
In practise it appears, however, that not only the operation of putting on elastic therapeutic stockings, but also taking them off involve difficulties and is maybe even a bigger problem then putting on these stockings. Particularly older people do not have the power to take off the cover and in particular the elastic therapeutic stocking.